The Gray Mann co outbreak
by FreshPancakes
Summary: Grey Mann co.'s underground laboratory has been testing on a new virus that can destroy the RED team. But the virus starts to spread and Scout and Engineer need to find the other mercenaries to save the world!
1. Part 1: The outbreak

It was just a normal night at Gray Mann co. But this place hides many secrets underneath this building.

An underground laboratory was built to create technology to destroy the RED team. They were testing on a new biological weapon that would kill the whole RED team, even the whole world.

Many cowards didn't want to volunteer, but there were some brave enough, and so they did.  
They were locked in some glass rooms. Some kind of a virus was then put inside of them. They were getting sick. They kept vomiting and had strong headaches until they fell unconscious. Then, their skin became dark gray-ish, their eyes turned red and they couldn't talk, just making sounds. They became **zombies**.  
They made a wrong decision choosing brave and strong men. The zombies shattered the glass and started biting everyone in the laboratory and infecting them. They somehow managed to get to the surface and then the outbreak started.


	2. Part 2: Spreading to RED

The outbreak spread to the RED team, just as Gray planned.  
Scout was in the base at night. Heavy came to him feeling very sick.

-Heavy, what's wrong? – Asked Scout.  
-I feel very sick. I think this sandvich is spoilt. – Said Heavy.  
-Then stop eating it!  
-But sandvich is very good!  
-Just go sleep. I'm sure you'll get better.

Heavy fell unconscious on his bed.  
his skin became dark gray-ish and his eyes red, just like the zombies. He was infected.  
He then woke up and slowly walked to Scout.

-Oh hey Heavy. I see you're still sick… - Said scout.  
-Heavy? Are you alright?  
Zombie Heavy started running to him. Scout ran to the supply room to get his pistol.  
-Heavy stop chasing me! – Shouted Scout.  
He got to the supply room but his pistol wasn't there, nor his scattergun.  
He got trapped with zombie Heavy.  
But before he bit him, zombie Heavy got shot. It was the Engineer.  
-We gotta get outta' here now fella'! – Shouted Engie.  
-Where are the others? – Asked Scout.  
-I don't know. I was going to ask ya' too. Let's stop talkin' and find the others!  
-Wait! Where are my weapons?  
-Ah, yeah, they were with me.

And so they started looking for the other mercenaries. But as they went outside they saw thousands of zombies surrounding them. The outbreak was getting bigger and they had to stop it.


	3. Part 3: Into the tunnel

Scout and Engineer needed to find another way to escape.  
-We gotta get through the tunnel! – Said Scout.  
-Then what are ya' waitin' for? – Said Engie.  
As they went down they heard a scream.  
They knew it was the Demoman. He was in the tunnel.  
Scout and Engie started running to the tunnel.  
They saw Demoman being surrounded by zombies. They quickly took their guns out and slaughtered the zombies.  
-Are ya' bitten, Cyclops? – Asked Engie  
-Nah. I'm good. Thank ya' for savin' me lads – Said Demoman.  
-Well that's good. – Said Scout.  
-Have you seen the others, Demo?  
-Ye. I saw Soldier escapin' the base. That man ain't afraid of em'.  
-Where is he now?  
-I don't know. He went over the wall and went to find Medic and Heavy.  
-Yeah… so about Heavy…  
-Wot? Where is that fat man?  
-Well… He got a shot in the head.  
-What? Are you tellin' me he-  
-Stop talkin' Fellas! We are runnin' out of time! Now move!

They left the tunnel and went for Soldier.  
But first they had to find Medic so he can create a cure for the virus. They may be a lot less than the zombies, but they still have hope for humanity.


	4. Part 4: A lost hope?

Meanwhile, the Medic was taking blood samples from a zombie, in hope for creating a cure.  
He kept the zombie alive so the blood cells won't die. As he tried to create the cure with the blood sample the zombie freed himself and started attacking Medic.  
Medic quickly took his bone saw and sliced his head off.  
But the zombie pushed him and the blood sample fell on the ground.  
The hope for saving humanity was lost.

He heard someone knocking at the door.  
He took his bone saw and slowly went to check who was there.  
He opened it slowly and then he saw the Engineer.  
-Engineer! – Said Medic.  
-Doc! We're glad you're alive! – Said Engie.  
-We? Who's with you?  
-Doc! – Shouted Scout.  
-Oi doc! – Said Demoman.  
-Have you been makin' a cure here?  
-I was. But he started attacking me.  
-Who?  
-Soldier.  
-Wait. So he was bitten?  
-Yes. I took a blood sample from him but then he started attacking me!  
-Well, we got close to making one. What are we doing now, doc?  
-I don't know. But we should find Sniper and Spy.  
-Do you know where they are?  
-They both went to the barn to hide there.  
-I know where dat barn is!  
-Show us then, Demo.  
-What are ya' waitin' lads! Let's go!

They started fighting their way through the zombies and went to the barn. There may still be hope as long as Medic is with them.


	5. Part 5: A new hope

Meanwhile, Sniper and Spy are at the barn.  
-Forget it Sniper, No one is ever going to find us! – Said Spy.  
-You're talkin' nonsense, mate. – Said Sniper.  
-And why are you saying that?  
-Because he still has hope. – Said Scout Behind Spy.  
-How the hell did you find us?!  
-Spy? Did you think I died there? – Asked Medic.  
-Of course yes! How can you survive there with Soldier turning into a zombie?  
-You think I can't self-defend?  
-Of course! You were hired to save us! Not to fight!  
-Why don't you shut up you-  
Engineer interrupts the conversation.  
-Stop it right now fellas'! – Shouted Engie.  
-We don't have any time at all!  
-Sniper, I saw your camper van standin' outside? Does it still work?  
-How do you think we got here? – Said Sniper.  
-Well, let's go!  
-Where do you think we are goin', mate?  
We gotta find a lab to make a new cure.  
-As you say so, mate.  
Everyone got inside the camper van and they went to find a laboratory to create a new cure.

As they got inside the van, Spy noticed something on Scout's hand.  
-Scout? – Asked Spy.  
-Yes? – Said Scout.  
-What is this bite mark on your hand?  
-A bite mark? – Says Engie.  
-Scout you're infected!  
-Wait a second… - Said Medic.  
Medic checked Scout for symptoms of the virus.  
-He shows no symptoms! Scout you are immune to the virus! – Said Medic.  
-Fellas'. I think we got a new hope for humanity. – Says Engineer.

They finally found a new hope for humanity. But someone is stalking them…  
-I found them, boss. – Said a mysterious man.  
-Good job. Don't stop following them and we may stop those idiots! – Said Gray Mann on the man's phone.


	6. Part 6: The cure

They all quickly went back to Medic's laboratory.  
Medic took a blood sample from Scout to create the cure.  
While Medic was making the cure, they heard a strange noise. It sounded like an army of machines.  
Suddenly, Gray Mann's robot army broke the lab's entrance.  
-We've got company, fellas'! – Shouted Engie.  
-_**Give us the cure, and we won't hurt you. **_– Said one of the robots.  
-Okay. After we kick your metal asses! – Said Scout.  
They started shooting the robots, but the noise attracted the zombies.  
-We've got zombies coming to us! – Said Sniper.  
-I've got the cure! – Said Medic.  
-Quickly! Defend Medic! – Said spy.  
-Lads! I can hear a helicopter comin' to us! – Said Demoman  
Demoman placed sticky bombs in the lab and they managed to escape.  
He activated the sticky bombs and all the robots inside there got destroyed, as well as the zombies

They all see an U.S. army chopper coming down.  
-Who are you people? – Said one of the soldiers.  
-We are about to save the world! – Said Medic.  
They gave the cure to the army to create more.

A few months passed and RED finally finds Gray Mann.  
They killed all the robot guards and went to his room.  
-How did you manage to destroy my army?! – Said Gray Mann.  
Scout then got his scattergun out and shot Gray Mann in the head.  
The war is finally over.

_**The End.**_


End file.
